Una trampa de cumpleaños
by Kortex
Summary: Asami es la chica más popular del campus sin embargo le es imposible conseguir una cita con la única persona por la que siente interes.


Desde el colegio había tenido el don de pasar desapercibida, tanto había sido así que incluso ahora en la universidad podía contar a mis pocos amigos con los dedos de una mano.

Tampoco es que me importaba, la única persona con la que quería estar era la única de la clase que me prestaba atención. Asami siempre estaba ahí para mi, clavando sus preciosos ojos verdes mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa, era tan perfecta.

No por nada ella era la chica más popular del campus, no había un solo hombre que no la persiguiera y ni una sola mujer que no quisiera ser su amiga o en mi caso algo más.

Todos los días se quedaba a hablar conmigo después de las clases e intentando convencerme para que saliera con ella y sus amigas pero siempre declinaba la invitación. No me sentía cómoda con mucha gente a mi alrededor además no se me daba nada bien hablar con las chicas. Esa tarde se acercó lista para volverlo a intentar, quien sabe cuántas veces iban este año, me golpeó con sus dedos para llamarme la atención.

-¿Cómo va el día? -Pregunto con un tono muy dulce.

-Bi..bien.

No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, estaba demasiado cerca tanto que me tuve que echar hacia atrás apoyándome en la mesa.

-Quería hacerte una pequeña propuesta…

-Está bien.

Seguramente querría invitarme a quedar con sus amigas más tarde, otra vez.

-Mañana celebró mi cumpleaños y me gustaría que estuvieras. -Dijo apenada como si ya supiera que la fuera a rechazar. -Será en mi casa, comenzará a las seis.

No sabía que fuera su cumpleaños, no podía decirle que no a eso, ¿no? Aunque un cumpleaños implicaría una casa a rebosar. Me quedé pensativa mientras ella…¿Me estaba haciéndome pucheros?

-Lo pensaré Asami. –Termine cediendo.

Ella me sonrió, se acercó y me planto un beso en la mejilla, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. -Se veía tan feliz. -Korra no te olvides de traer el bikini, nos vemos mañana.

¿Bikini, eh? ¿Por qué tenía que tener en su casa piscina? Se reunió con sus amigas que le esperaban en la puerta para salir de allí.

Recogí mis cosas, ahora tendría que comprarle un regalo. ¿Había algo que se me pudiera dar peor? ¿Qué podría querer alguien como ella? Su familia estaba en una posición económica más que favorable, dudaba que no tuviera ya cualquier cosa que pudiera desear.

Al día siguiente estaba tan nerviosa que hubiera preferido que las clases no terminarán nunca, cuando por desgracia llego la hora salí corriendo evitando hablar con ella. Sabía que si nos cruzábamos no habría marcha atrás. Llegue a casa, comí y me eche en el sofá. Llevaba desde ayer discutiendo conmigo misma: si iba Asami sería feliz sino mañana tendría que escuchar cómo me reñía cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

Mi pelea interna termino sobre las 17:50, después de todo su casa estaría llena de gente así que no podría estar al corriente de todos sus invitados, iría allí le daría mi regalo y me iría.

Llegué unos diez minutos tarde, toque al timbre y ella personalmente me abrió la puerta. Era raro porque pensaba que tenían servicio y lo lógico sería que se encargaran ellos de atender.

-¡Felicidades!

Le intente dar mi regalo para terminar cuanto antes la pesadilla pero me arrastro al interior de la vivienda.

-Pensaba que no vendrías. -Se puso seria. -Te dedicaste a ignorarme todo el día.

-Lo..lo siento Asami ¿pero ya estoy aquí?

Hagamos de tripas corazón, respire hondo y me preparé para lo peor. No me quedaba otra me había pillado y no tenía por donde escapar.

Me acompaño hasta el jardín, para mi sorpresa éramos las únicas allí al parecer nadie había llegado aún.

-¿Te apetece un baño? -Juraría que su tono era algo pícaro, no pude evitar avergonzarme.

-Sí, enseguida voy.

Ella se sacó la camiseta y sus shorts, llevaba un bikini rojo. Me quede embobada, no lograba sacarle los ojos de encima, debía evitarlo a toda costa o se terminaría dando cuenta. Se tiró de cabeza al agua y nado hacia a mi.

-¿A qué esperas?

¿A que esperaba? ¿A que llegará cualquier otro invitado y que estuviera lo suficientemente distraída para escabullirme?

-Korra no me hagas ir a por ti. -Repitio de nuevo con ese tono.

-Voy, voy.

Me gire y me saque la ropa, solo esperaba que no estuviera mirando.

-¡Tienes un cuerpo increíble!

¿Qué? ¿A qué venía eso? Escuchaba como se reía, lo había hecho adrede. Me gire y me lance corriendo a la piscina para evitar que viera mi sonrojo, cuando por fin sentí que no ardía de vergüenza saque la cabeza, ella seguía riendo con malicia.

La piscina se convirtió en una guerra para mi: intentaba estar lo más alejada de Asami mientras estábamos allí, entre que no podía evitar mirar ciertas partes de su cuerpo y que cada vez que me alejaba de ella se acercaba aún más todo era muy complicado. Cada vez tenía más ganas de que apareciera alguien o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

Cuando no pude aguantar ni un minuto más salí del agua alegando que tenía frío, cubrí mi cuerpo corriendo con la toalla. Asami me abrazo por detrás con mucha ternura.

-¿A…Asami? -Fue lo único que logré decir.

-Cómo decías que tenías frío…

Se separó muy lentamente como si no quisiera hacerlo, yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué hora es? -Le pregunté al ver que comenzaba a vestirse de nuevo.

-Las nueve. ¿Pedimos algo para cenar? ¿Unas pizzas tal vez?

-Me parece estupendo.

Eran ya las nueve, ¿nadie más había venido? La mire mientras realizaba la llamada sin embargo ella parecía muy animada, en ningún momento de la tarde había nombrado a ninguno de sus otros invitados. ¿Se habría peleado con sus amigas? ¿Le habrían dado de lado?

Fuimos al salón mientras esperábamos la cena. Me fije en que ella se había puesto la ropa tan rápido que esta se había mojado por no secarse bien, así que me fije en el punto menos interesante de la pared.

-Oh.

Entonces me acordé, rebusque entre mi mochila y saqué un pequeño regalo bastante mal envuelto.

-Te advierto no sé me dan bien los regalos…

Ella río.

-Me encantará no te preocupes.

Se lo di tímidamente, ella lo abrió despacio como si saboreará el momento. Sacó una pulsera azul con varios adornos.

-Es mi pulsera, no sabía que regalarte así que pensé en darte algo especial…para mi. -Lo solté todo de carrerilla y sin pensar. -No es gran cosa lo siento. -La timidez me atacó de nuevo.

Vi como se la ponía sin decir nada, estiró el brazo contemplándola.

-Es preciosa.

-¿De verdad te gusta?

Yo no estaba segura, ella seguía ahí quieta sin apartarle la vista.

-Lo siento. -Comencé de nuevo. -Te comprare algo mejor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es mía. –Protestó como si de una niña pequeña se tratará.

-Pero… ¿Estas segura? Sé que no ha sido un buen día para ti. Después de todo ninguno de tus amigos vino a la fiesta. Al menos me gustaría que tuvieras un buen regalo.

Rompió a reír. ¿Qué había dicho?

-Me temo que estas equivocada Korra. -Se acercó a mí, comenzó a acariciar mi rostro. -Yo solo quería pasar este día contigo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Miro al suelo y suspiró.

-Porque me gustas Korra, desde el primer momento. He intentado quedar contigo mil y una veces pero siempre he recibido una negativa. Solo hoy has caído en mi trampa…

Su tono era triste, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a romper a llorar. Continúo hablando:

-No tienes porque decir nada Korra. Yo solo necesitaba sincerarme contigo aun sabiendo que esto pudiera salir mal. Entenderé si quieres marcharte.

Por más que lo intentaba no me salían las palabras, quería decirle todo: que estaba loca por ella, que desde hace tiempo tenía que pelear internamente conmigo misma para no robarle un beso de sus labios, todo lo que sentía.

Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro y era normal yo no había dicho nada. Intentó levantarse, la agarre de la muñeca y la atraje hacia mi, no se atrevía ni a mirarme a los ojos, así que aproveche ese momento para besarla suavemente. Fue un beso torpe hasta que Asami pudo reaccionar, acarició mi rostro y continuamos besándonos lentamente hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-Las pizzas…- Río. -Iré a pagar. Por cierto Korra, ahora si que no te me escaparás aún no he terminado contigo.

Me guiño un ojo, volvimos a besarnos hasta que no nos quedó más remedio que separarnos por la insistencia del repartidor.


End file.
